


Flowerwork

by cherrychangbin



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst?, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, angst to fluff 25k slowburn fic except its shorter, theres a lot of metaphores i guess??? not that i know im dumb lmao, wooyoung and san are just frustrated with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychangbin/pseuds/cherrychangbin
Summary: "They were sparkly, in a way, you could easily forget they could hurt you.Which is why they reminded him of san..."





	Flowerwork

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends for always encouraging me to keep writing, it helps a lot!!! i love experimenting new things, but i wouldn't have the guts to do it without you amazing human beings
> 
> I was also listening to Insomnia by The rose while making this, so, by all means, do listen to it while reading if it can help settle the atmosphere

Wooyoung always considered himself to be a calm, collected person, similar to a blooming rose under the warm light of the sun. He never considered, not even for a second, that thorns could ever come to grow on him. He was used to the feeling of diffusing a bright aura, shining amongst others, he was used to the sound of soothing waves, making his petals sway gently against his friends sturdy skin

That was until he met San, a new trainee that joined his team a little over than a month ago.   
It all felt a little too bittersweet. The sudden extension of sharp spikes around wooyoung’s tall, flimsy figure, the sudden shadows that seemed to grow a bit bigger at night, engulfing his entire being. 

San was dangerous. He disrupted the peace contained inside the tiny garden wooyoung had built. Others would often call it “balance”. Wooyoung called it a disaster.

“Come on Joong, No one has ever made me feel this way before, if he’s to bring out the worst in me, then how is he in any way, good for the team?” The tall man tried to explain for the millionth time to their annoyed leader, that was now quickly packing away his stuff into a small backpack.

“San is an amazing performer, if you didn’t fight so much with him maybe then you could start seeing the potential he holds” Hongjoong brutally spit out, too frustrated to even face the younger man. 

“Please i’m tired of-” The sound of a door roughly slamming against the hard wood echoed all over the studio, leaving wooyoung unable to finish his sentence.   
As he was left alone, he once again took the time to inspect the thorns that adorned his small frame, tracing alongside them.

They were sparkly, in a way, you could easily forget they could hurt you.  
Which is why they reminded him of san.

Somehow, wooyoung was aware of san’s glistening charms, he couldn’t deny the butterflies that filled his guts when he saw him execute his dance solos perfectly on stage.   
“He really is talented, fuck” wooyoung muttered, scratching his left arm absentmindedly, his thumb getting stuck on one of the sharp thorns, practically reminding him of san’s true nature in the process

Sharp. San had a sharp tongue. He always blurted out everything that went through his mind, he didn’t really care about how others could interpret it. Where Wooyoung was more positive, bringing the sun out to other people’s garden, San made it rain, bringing a touch of reality and criticism. 

The ever growing pain on wooyoung’s thumb made him suddenly move out of the studio, desperate for some ray of sunlight that could potentially ease his wound. Packing his stuff, as calm as he always was, he slowly dragged his feet over the wooden floor, making sure to lock the door behind him

He was faced with the tragic reality of rain hitting the top of his head, swiftly rolling down one by one on his cheeks.   
One could say it was unusual to watch wooyoung walk at the speed he was marching, especially with his back all tensed up, his hands forming two hard fists, swinging besides him 

Hurriedly, the young man dialed hongjoong’s number on his phone, 

ring, ring, ring

“Oh come on pick up why do you have a phone if-  
Oh hi hongjoong” wooyoung giggled, masking the fact that he for a second, almost cursed out his leader.

“What’s wrong, are you okay?” The fellow leader asked, a caring tone leaving his lips

“it’s raining quite hard and i don’t have my umbrella, can you please pick me up hyung?” Wooyoung asked, the pitch of his voice changing as he was pleading cutely, hoping it would warm up joong enough for him to accept the request.

“Sure, that is if you agree to my terms and conditions, just text me where you are and i’ll be there” the other said, tinted with a smirk, a brilliant idea suddenly lighting up in his mind

“What? Whatever, thanks joongie, please, just come, the rain is starting to ruin my visuals” wooyoung chanted happily, almost jumping in the streets while he said so.

It wasn’t long after that a black SUV pulled up close to the tall man, swooping him into the passenger side. The truck was warm, it filled woo’s heart with joy, as he watched the rain dry off his skin at a slow pace.  
Leisurely laying his head against his assigned seat, he was the first one to break the silence

“What was the terms and service joke about, if you want me to wash the dishes or something you can always ask me normally you know” he laughed as he said it, finding the joke kind of absurd

“I want you to hang out with San for one day, actually” The smaller man responded with a serious, low tone, his voice shaking as he sent the request out into the world.

“What? I can’t even endure him during practice and you want me to spend a whole day with him? I’m not accepting that” Wooyoung, becoming angry, sneered that last part, his eyes becoming a darker shade of brown

“Fine, then feel free to exit the vehicle” his friend said, pulling over and gently going to open the door for wooyoung on the other side  
“I’m not getting out. It’s pouring like crazy” the taller man said firmly, almost trying to convince his friend to elevate the crushing sentence that was frowned upon him

“Then i guess you’ll just have to meet up with San” joong spoke softly, starting the engine again, without a care for his teammate’s feelings

They needed this, Wooyoung knew that. They needed a day to explain themselves, to truly explore each others flora’s, to learn how they functioned and how to properly tend to it. It was long due, but the task still appeared like a chore in the eyes of the younger man.

The rest of the car ride felt a bit colder than it did in the beginning. It was filled with a lot of silent sighs, silent whispers. The only sound being clearly audible was the sound of wooyoung rushed fingers battling each others. 

As his fingers were still in the battle field, tearing each other apart, wooyoung was notified of their arrival to the dorms by the abrupt stop the car executed.   
His hand, reaching out for the door’s handle, was halted by a sharp scream of his name.

“Stay there, San will come drive you somewhere, i know you’ll back out of this if i don’t force you into it right now” hongjoong blurted out, scared of wooyoung’s upcoming reaction

To the older man’s pleasant surprise, he actually stayed silent, and rested his head against the window, calmly coming to terms with the faith that was forced upon him.

San’s arrival somehow made the car a little bit humid. Maybe it was the mix of warmth and dampness the both of them brought.  
It was humid, but not uncomfortable

In fact, the new temperature settled some sort of stability between them, both of their bodies feeling at ease. It was something that never happened between them before. 

“Where are you bringing me?” Wooyoung awkwardly said, breaking the wooden fence he once had created in an attempt to push san away

“Somewhere we both belong, you’ll see i guess, i don’t want to ruin the magic of it all” San responded, a low tone accompanying his voice, but wooyoung could tell he made an effort to not sharpen his words.

30 minutes later, san opened the door to a comic book cafe, wooyoung sighing in disbelief behind him. The café was nice after all, there were seperate rooms where you could just settle down on the floor and read, coffee in hand. It was calm, but at the same time, it was busy, making the atmosphere indecipherable 

“A comic book café, really, that’s your magical place? i mean not that i’m complaining cafés and reading are fun activities but i thought this was supposed to bring us closer, you know? i thought this was supposed to make us realise stuff” wooyoung rambled, as he was trying to find a room for them to both relax into. 

“Books can tell you a lot about a person, you know? Also, you speak too much, just enjoy this” San softly whispered, despite his words sounding a little too brutal and honest

After searching for what felt like hours, they finally found a room comfortable enough for the both of them to loosen up in. The room was painted in an orange tone, with purple as the color for the accent wall. The contrast made a nice balance, it worked, no matter how opposing the two colors were supposed to be.

“My coffee’s too cold” Wooyoung sadly muttered under his breath, cursing his bad eyesight for making him choose the wrong drink on the menu

“And my coffee’s too hot, we can share” San proposed, excited at the thought of an icy drink traveling into his body. 

They slowly exchanged drinks back and forth, experiencing the heat and the iciness mixed together. It wasn’t a bad blend, it had a taste of his own, a taste you kind of had to experience at least once in your life to feel truly whole

Regardless of how silent the room became as the two of them started reading, it was through the ambience that San and Wooyoung comprehended how important they were for each other. 

He started to see why San was a nice addition. Most of their best ideas came to mind after fighting during practice. While hurling at each other wasn’t the best way to go about it, Wooyoung now realised that all of that wasn’t required. Maybe their different way to approach things could be for the better, maybe it did create a nice energy, it brought something new. 

Others would often call it “balance”. Wooyoung now started to call it necessary.

It was in the silent café, that the two young boys agreed to visit each their gardens once in a while,   
It was in the silent café that they both tried to effortlessly learn how to care for the other’s field

San was lovely. He brought rain to wooyoung’s flower field, making them grow taller. He brought shadows upon them, making the roses a nice, equilibrated temperature for night time.   
And it was while reading “jojo’s bizarre adventures” that Wooyoung came to terms with the fact that him and san created perhaps one hell of an equilibrated duo.

**Author's Note:**

> So once again i write really poorly and i didn't proof read this so please take this with a grain of salt or with a flower seed if u could say haha ah aha shabahd ejofjweef i'll stop rambling, thanks for reading!!


End file.
